


神仙庄

by murdmoudi



Category: SHINee
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-07
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-08-11 07:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20149819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murdmoudi/pseuds/murdmoudi
Summary: 从前有座山，山上有个村，村里有个小神仙，没事缠着他家算命先生一面啪啪啪还要给他讲故事……粗枝大叶算命先生x一言不合嘤嘤嘤小仙子





	神仙庄

从前有座山，山上有个村，村里有个小神仙，没事缠着他家算命先生一面啪啪啪还要给他讲故事……  
不胡说八道了。  
山是真的有这么座山，可没有多灵，村也真的有这么个村，但是不住神仙，要说还剩下啥也就是这村里，真的有这么一位算命先生，却不是个老头子。  
崔珉豪这算卦的手艺是家里祖传的，从他爷爷的爷爷开始便是这村子里的算命先生，可以说是辈辈灵验。不过别看说的这么邪乎，村里的人能算什么呀，无非就是找点东西卜个吉凶什么的，顶不济死算算老天爷的脾气，预报个天气。  
只可惜等到了他这一辈，不知是不是他天资不够，老祖宗一直使的卦术愈发地不灵。崔珉豪又是磕头又是烧香，花光积蓄买来了上好的供品，他家先人才终于给他指了条明路，从此才能相安无事地继续做他算命的活计。

这天金家大婶子火急火燎来到珉豪的摊位。  
“珉豪啊，快帮婶子算一算吧，我家二狗子昨天晚上就没回家啊，到现在还不见个人影，我和孩儿他爹找遍了整个村子也没有。珉豪，你帮我找找我家二狗，婶子求你了！”  
眼看着金婶子就要给他跪下，珉豪赶忙把她扶起。  
“婶子，不是我不帮忙，我就这点本事，平时找找死物还能行得通，二狗子是个大活人，你让我怎么找…”  
“你想想办法！真的，珉豪你神通广大，村子里的事没有你算不到的，你帮婶子想想办法，要多少钱都行…”  
“这样吧，婶子，你先别急，待我回家去请一请神，明天定有法子给你把二狗子找到，行不行？”

等把千恩万谢的金大婶送回了家，珉豪把自己的算命摊子收了后并没有回家，而是越走越往村外去，一直出了村，进了山里隐蔽之处的一座小茅屋。

“小仙子？小仙子你在吗？”珉豪一进屋就左看看右看看地扒头在找着谁。  
“我在这。”轻轻糯糯的声音。  
珉豪打开里间的门，见那人正端坐于桌前，摆弄着手中的茶壶。  
“进来吧，坐下。”泰民示意他坐到自己对面，为他倒上了一杯茶，“今日又是何事？”  
“这次有些棘手，有一个孩子丢了，想让你帮忙找找。”  
泰民瞧了他一眼，略为担忧地叹了口气，“你的本事是越来越不济了，怎么现在事事都得找我了，这往后下去，你可怎么办…”  
“哪怕是我祖爷爷他老人家也找不到活人啊，我家一开始就不会算这个，谁让你是小仙子呢，你都帮了我这么多回忙了，也不差这次是不是？”珉豪起身凑到他跟前，一脸讨好的笑。  
“帮你又不是白帮，我肯定会做就是了…我这不是替你担心吗…”泰民不甘心地嘟囔了两句。

原来若干年前，崔珉豪对着祖宗牌位磕破了头，他家先祖才终于显了灵，给他指的路便是沿着村里的大道一直走出村去，去求一位居住在山中的小仙子。那小仙子像是提前知道似的，见他来了想都没想就应允了，只是，每求他小仙子算一件事情，都是要付酬劳的。  
至于这酬劳具体是什么嘛…  
就都像今天一样，珉豪一直等到天黑也没有回家。  
两人似是心照不宣地，谁都没有说话。  
珉豪首先起身，解开了衣服，一边脱一边走向泰民的床上。那小仙子满脸笑呵呵地一溜小跑钻进他的怀里，两人抱作一团滚到床上去，泰民还不忘手指一勾，整个茅屋都从山间隐去了形状。  
珉豪开始得知这小仙子的要求时也是吓了一跳，这小仙子看上去清心寡欲的，怎么实际上是个这么欲求不满的主？请他帮忙还非得和他上床不可。不过这一来二去的，好几年都过来了，两人倒是都对这种相处模式习以为常了。  
泰民此刻正坐在珉豪的身上，二人连在一处，一同律动着。  
“正如你…所说，找…人确是…棘手的事情，所以…唔，咱们必须得多…来几次…”  
“好嘞，听你的。”

翌日二人在彼此的怀抱中醒来。  
“小仙子，”珉豪轻轻磨蹭着对方的耳角，“快起床了，今日还有要紧事要去做。”  
泰民闭着眼睛嘟囔，“哎呦知道了，我什么时候误过你的事情。”  
说着从珉豪怀里钻出来，又是一勾手指，下一刻二人便都是穿好了衣服站在门口了。  
“我来找找看。”泰民双眼一合，片刻后又凌厉地睁开，俊眉微皱。  
“怎样怎样，知道二狗那孩子在哪了吗？”珉豪刚刚怕干扰他作法没有吱声，现下也是十分着急。  
“嗯…他并不在你们村子里，而是好像就在这山上的林中，”泰民又略微感知了一下方向，示意珉豪，“跟我来。”  
山上的路不好走，珉豪跟着泰民七拐八拐的一会儿上一会儿下，丝毫没有察觉到他们一直在绕来绕去，好像目标的位置在不停地改变，中途他还开了好几段小差，想跟泰民搭话又看他一副认真的样子忍了回去。  
“终于不动了，这二狗怎么还在山上到处跑啊，”泰民回过头看向跟在身后的珉豪，“喏，现在一直往前走就可以了，我们就能看见你要找的二狗子了。”说罢就要继续向前走。  
“等一下！”珉豪好像突然感知到了什么，一把拽住泰民，“让我卜一卦。”  
珉豪摆起了手印口中念念有词，当然泰民一直觉得他这一套简直是花拳绣腿，又麻烦又不顶什么用。  
一会儿珉豪念罢了口诀，再睁开眼时，却是面色惨白。  
“我好像也能找到他了。”

泰民一下子就明白了他的意思，以他崔珉豪的那点本事断不可能找得到一个活生生的小孩。  
二狗死了。  
这时不远处传来了一生尖锐的兽鸣，两人赶忙向着感知到的方向跑去。  
接着，一同在二狗残破的尸首前停了下来。  
孩童幼小的身体，上面遍布巨大的齿痕，许多地方的皮肉已被撕裂，一条小腿已彻底与身体分离。  
血液染得周围的泥土都红了。  
他们只找到了一些说不上是什么动物的毛发。

那天珉豪想了一肚子的话终究还是没能对泰民说出来。  
二狗是被珉豪背回村子的。  
金大婶当场就哭厥过去四次。  
等村里人相互帮衬着办完了葬礼，把孩子给埋了，事情差不多才算结束了，珉豪也发现他已经好几日都没有开张了。  
村里人得知二狗是被山里的野兽咬死的，也曾组织了五六个壮汉，想要上山去杀死那野兽给孩子报仇，都被珉豪以那野兽来头不小不是人所能对抗为由给拦下了。他倒不是有什么别的目的，就是怕村民们上山去野兽没找着再把泰民找到了，那小仙子虽然法力高强却有些自负，若是被人发现了，他自己卦术失灵的秘密暴露了不说，只怕会被歹人利用而害了小仙子。  
至于那野兽嘛，珉豪想想也能明白了个一二，这山这么偏僻，林子又这么大，有一两个他们没见过的野兽也不足为奇，若是怕它伤人，哪天他去找小仙子把它收了便是，他那小仙子本领高强，对付区区一个野兽岂不是易如反掌。  
他是想着，等哪一天自己准备好了，专门去找小仙子一趟，把自己心里想说的话都说出来，问明白，然后捎带脚着求他把那野兽收了，大不了多付他些酬劳呗。  
可谁知道没安静几天，没等珉豪想好了接下来该怎么做时，村里就又出事了。  
村里有什么邪乎的事，大家肯定第一个就要找他。  
二狗的坟被刨了。  
尸体也不知去向。

然而怪事却是接连不断，自二狗的坟被挖了之后，隔三差五竟相继有人家来找到珉豪说是丢了孩子，大家都怕自家的孩子会同那二狗一样，丢了便再不能被活着找回来，因此紧紧抓着珉豪这根救命稻草不放。由于事情愈发地可怖，有人甚至都猜测，是不是那山中的野兽成了妖精要修炼，不然为什么每次都盯着孩童下手？珉豪虽也有意推脱好去请个神什么的，连摊子也没有支了，奈何还是不断地有人甚至找到他家里来，让他实在找不到契机去偷偷地找小仙子。  
可他却不可能想到，这段日子里，小仙子也出了一些事情。  
这日终于逮着那些寻孩子的父母休息的时间，珉豪想也没想就出了村。  
泰民所居住的小茅屋向来十分隐蔽，珉豪每次都得七拐八拐，他又没心思专心把路记下来，有时候走错三两次才能找对了路。不过这次他倒终于发现些不同以往的地方。  
他在林中看到了四五具野兽的尸体，而可怕的是，发现这些尸体的地方都有些靠近泰民的住所。  
“小仙子？我又来了。”进门照常喊道。  
“算命先生？”泰民看见是他有一瞬的慌张，当然是没法让珉豪发现的那种。  
“对了，你知道那日咬死二狗的是什么野兽吗？”  
“嗯，我一直住在山中，几个野兽还是认得的。你回去告诉你们村的人，就说那野兽已经被你杀死了。”  
“真的吗？小仙子，是你杀死了那野兽？”  
“不，我找到它的时候，它已经死了，不知是谁人动的手。”  
还好至此都是实话实说，可泰民还是不得不一句一句提防着，紧张得不行。  
“啊，说到这个我倒是想起来了。咱们山上怕是出了妖怪了！”  
珉豪一句话便让泰民的心提到了嗓子眼，“你你…你为什么这么说…”  
“我来找你便是这事呢，村里近来又有许多孩子失踪了，另外二狗的尸体也被人挖出来偷走了，他们都说这是妖怪要修行呢。”就在泰民颤抖着以为他说完了时，他又补上了最要命的一句，“还有还有！我刚过来的时候，看到附近有好几具野兽的尸体，想来也是那妖怪在作乱。小仙子我知道你法术高强，可你也一定要小心，别遇上它再吃了亏。”  
泰民顿时瞪大了眼，完了完了，自刚才自己所抱有的最后一份侥幸也没有了，一切都乱套了，这下他是彻底地择不清了……  
这么想着，眼泪就从他瞪大的眼睛里流出来了。

“这是怎么了小仙子，你怎么哭了？”珉豪见他流泪忙上前安慰，手已经抬起来想帮他擦去泪水，却在半空中停了一会儿又垂下去了，人家到底是个仙人啊还不知能不能让自己给擦呢。毕竟他们在交易的过程以外还是克己复礼的。  
泰民果不其然躲开了他伸出去的手转过去。  
珉豪心里有些着急了，这下想跟人家说的话又不知什么时候说了，他赶紧环过那人的腰，拽着那人的胳膊好让他面对着自己，丝毫不曾留意摸到那人小腹上时那不同于以往触感的一团柔软的隆起。  
“你别躲我呀，到底出什么事了你告诉我好不好？”  
泰民见实在躲不过去了，心里更加委屈，只好抬头对他说，“我…我不是什么小仙子，其其实我才是妖怪哇啊啊啊……”  
越说到后面简直哭得越凶，说完更是没有丝毫停顿地放声大哭起来，水量充足。  
珉豪几乎都来不及思考他那话是什么意思，许是由于那小仙子情绪爆发得失控，下一刻他就失去了知觉。

泰民从头到尾根本没有承认过自己是什么小仙子，因为他确实不是。他顶多算得上是，修为比较高的，这座山上的一只灵兽。有天他正独自在山顶打坐呢，一位神仙大人突然出现在他的面前，让他变化出人身，在离山脚下那个村子不远也不近之处落脚安居，说如果他照做会对他的修行大有裨益。谁知道他刚住了没两个月便有个算命先生闯进了他的家，二人从此才认识。  
“小仙子”这样的称谓，在他看来，算是珉豪对于他的尊称了吧，毕竟他身为一只灵兽一直洁身自好，虽算不上是“仙”但多少也能带上些“仙气”吧。可不知怎的，他老是感觉心有些虚虚的，老是怕有天珉豪发现了他并不是仙子，发现他严格意义上来说就是一个妖怪。  
二狗确实是叫山里的野兽咬死的，而那野兽也与泰民没有任何关系，当他发现的时候，那野兽真的已经被不知是谁杀死了。村里新丢的孩子跟他没关系，如果不是珉豪告诉他，他都不知道。  
他唯一做了什么不该做的事情，那就只有，林子里其他野兽的尸体。可这也是没有办法的事情。谁叫他，太纵欲了呢？  
也是怪他跟珉豪索要的酬劳太过离谱，也是怪珉豪学艺不精老是有求于人，最主要还是泰民实在低估了自己作为一只妖的能力了。  
他居然…有了宝宝了！  
大概是找回二狗的尸体珉豪忙得顾不上过来找他的那段时间发现的。  
而麻烦的是他自己是吸收了千万年山间的灵气才长成这样的，可若是想以同样的方式养育好一个胎儿肯定是来不及的。万不得已之下他才犯了杀戒。  
千万年前他也是同样的野兽，这种夺取他人性命来维持自身修为的事情，实在极损阴德。泰民那么善良，在杀它们之前道了无数句对不起，他流着泪将它们的尸首置于干净敞亮的地方，静自消弭于天地之间对于他们这种山兽来说是最好的葬礼。  
其实也不是没有别的办法，只是现在看来，是没有可能行得通了。  
一定是天公不作美，让村子里出了这么多稀奇古怪的事情，这下好了，只要细细一想，就能把村里丢孩子的事情和他做的事联系到一起，算命先生刚刚不就是吗，这下他真成了吃小孩的妖怪了，他就是有一千张嘴也说不清，更何况他就有一张，还挺笨的。  
而且他刚刚一没忍住对着算命先生把实话说出来了，完了，算命先生本来就是代表村民负责找孩子的人，这下他该恨死自己了吧。

他现在后悔死了，若是早知道如今会是这样的局面，他当初遇见珉豪，定下交换条件的时候就不会那么贪心了。  
他就只要，一个亲亲就好了。

珉豪恢复意识的时候，正躺在自己家里的床上。  
他第一个想到的是…完了自己不知做了什么惹小仙子生气了直接把他强行送回来了！  
小仙子最后对他说的是什么来着，啊，好像是，他不是小仙子？  
笑话！他不是小仙子是什么？  
好像后面还有一句话，嗯，他是妖怪？  
怎么可能嘛？！！  
他明明是小仙子诶！

没等他想清楚珉豪家的门又被人风风火火地撞坏了。最近他已经对这些习以为常了，可当他看清撞门的人是谁的时候，还是意识到了这回的事情非同一般了得。  
怎样的事能让八十岁的王奶奶撞破他新换的两个壮汉合力才能打开的门？  
“莲莲，这次是莲莲，莲莲丢了！”苍老凄厉的声音。

珉豪于是想也没想直奔小仙子的小茅屋。  
十万火急！  
“这次连莲莲都丢了！”还没进门，珉豪跑得上气不接下气，用尽气力喊出一句没头没尾的话。  
泰民坐在里面听得清清楚楚。  
每次上来一定唤的“小仙子”也没有，看来算命先生口中的这个称呼，再也不属于自己了。  
算命先生确实认为是他拐走了那些孩子了，不然为什么莲莲丢了这么气愤地来找他？  
等等，丢的是，莲莲啊。怪不得算命先生那么生气，连他都曾经远远地见过，莲莲是多么好的一个女孩子。  
他都想过，若腹中的胎儿是个女孩子，要是能像她那样可爱就最好了。  
算命先生现在一定特别讨厌他了。  
好委屈，好想哭。

泰民还是很有勇气地站起来去面对算命先生了。  
珉豪没想到再次见到的小仙子还是委屈地睁着大眼睛挂着一脸流不完的眼泪。  
“你怎么还在哭啊？”这次珉豪没有克制住自己，举起的手轻轻抹了抹那人脸上泛滥的泪水，“没关系找不到孩子们你也不要着急，我知道小仙子你本事大自尊心又重，可是谁的能力都肯定有个极限，知道吗？…不要太自责了。”  
“我我我…哇…我不是小仙子…”  
“胡说八道，你不是仙子，还能是什么？”  
“嗯…啊…妖怪呗…”  
“怎么可能，你明明是个仙子”  
“我我都跟你说过了…我我不是仙子…”  
“那你不是仙子还能是什么？”  
“妖怪啊！哇…”  
“怎么可能…”  
“我说了我不是仙子啊…”  
“你不是仙子是什么？”  
“唔…妖…怪…”  
“这怎么可能呢…”  
……  
此处省略十万字。  
实验结果表明，小仙子的泪液比小仙子和算命先生加在一起的唾液干涸得快。  
“这……怎、么、可、能、呢…”珉豪用气声说道。  
泰民幽幽叹了口气，“我不跟你说了，太累了。”

待两人都稍微地补充了些水分，泰民终于抽抽噎噎地把事情的来龙去脉给珉豪讲了个大概。  
“是是不是挺扯…额的，你你…要是不信也正常…”说到后面几乎没了声音。  
“我没觉得扯啊，你说的都挺有道理的。”珉豪越矩地揉了揉他的脑瓜，低声在他耳边说，“所以就是因为怕我不相信你还误会你才会哭个不停吗？”  
“嗯…”鼻子里哼出来的声音，眼眶又快要红了。  
“你真傻，就算你今天不做解释，我也不曾对你有一点点怀疑呀。”  
“算命先生，你你怎么这么好…”  
“谁让你是我的小仙子呢，我的小仙子那么善良，不管我遇到什么麻烦事都全心全意地帮我，还有你那个傻兮兮的条件，还以为自己占了多大便宜呢，哪知道其实还是我占你便宜多一些…”珉豪的话说得越发暧昧，不由自主地放肆凑近了小仙子的脖颈，眼看着泰民耳朵尖变红了。  
“说了那么多遍了，我不是小仙子。”  
“谁规定了小仙子就应该是什么样子？我说你是你就是！而且你刚刚不是说你是什么山间灵兽吗，你又这么厉害，应该离得道成仙不远了。”  
“是是这样吗？”  
“当然，听我的没错，你啊就是太谦虚了。…我好像把什么很关键的事情忘掉了，你能把刚才说的话再说一遍吗？”  
泰民又叹了口气，“不能。”  
“啊啊我想起来了！”欣喜而紧张地拍了拍脑门，“小仙子你刚刚是不是说你有了咱们俩的宝宝了？”  
“唔…”  
“所以外面那些野兽的尸体是因为这个才…”  
再次席卷而来的难过让泰民低下了头，“都怪我…算命先生你知道吗，我自己的话是不需要借助别人的力量，单靠吸取山间的灵气就能活着，可是我这样太慢了，宝宝等不了我这么慢…然而继续制造杀孽的话，我真的怕有一天…会遭报应。”  
“没有其他的办法了吗？”作为安慰，珉豪已经离经叛道地搂上他的肩膀了。  
“有倒是有，只是必须要有算命先生在。”  
“是么，是什么办法，你杀了我吗？”  
“不不当然不是，嗯…是这样。”泰民一点点靠近了珉豪。  
不是吧…珉豪感叹，小仙子怎么还是这么龌龊？  
“我只需要…咬你一口。”

要不是泰民提醒，算命先生估计还想不起来要去找孩子们的事呢。  
一路上他跟在泰民身后，不时地摸摸自己肩上刚刚被小仙子咬过的地方。果然是小仙子啊，连牙齿都是细细小小的。  
泰民也没有一股脑地向前走，他总要回头观察珉豪的反应，看看他有没有感应到什么，生怕像上次一样，等找到孩子的时候只剩下了尸体。  
就这样他们一路上一直来到一个洞穴门前。  
“咦，怎么会是这里？”泰民停下了脚步。  
“怎么了小仙子，你认识这里吗？”  
“这里…”泰民犹豫了片刻，“臭狐狸你给我出来！”  
只见一股青烟炸开，一个极妖艳的人扭着胯拖着大大的狐狸尾巴走了出来。  
“我还以为是谁呢，干嘛喊我出来。”那人见是泰民就要转身钻回洞里去。  
“金基范你站住！我问你，你你是不是抓了村子里的孩子们？”  
基范朝他们斜了斜眼，“是又怎么样？”  
泰民着急地握住了他的手，“基范，不可以这样，我知道修炼很辛苦，但是绝对不可以投机取巧啊，尤其他们都还是小孩子，这么做实在太残忍了！”  
基范直接把他甩开，“你知道什么？不许管我听见没有！”  
“小仙子，你先别着急，既然你们认识的话就好办了，我们坐下来平心静气地把话说清楚就好了…”珉豪见这俩人要打起来了赶紧在一旁打圆场，不然一会儿真打起来了他就只会算卦还不灵岂不是什么都做不了了。  
“哈哈哈哈哈…”谁知基范听见他的话之后突然笑得直不起腰来，“他叫你小仙子哈哈哈…小仙子哈哈…还能再腻味一点吗李泰民？诶我看你也挺习惯的样子，哎呀太逗了这俩傻子…诶呦我不行了，笑死我了简直…哈哈哈…”  
“你你别笑了！总之今天你必须得把那些孩子们放了。”  
基范揩了揩眼角笑出的泪水，“那我也告诉你，不可能。今天谁也不要想从我这里带走那些孩子。”  
“你难道真的以为自己打得过我吗？”泰民就差撸袖子了，这山上哪只妖精不是他看着长大的？金基范这家伙居然这么没礼貌得要上天了。  
“要是以前肯定打不过，可是现在不一样，”基范上下打量着泰民，眼中尽是狡黠，“你有孩子了？”  
“小仙子！别跟他废话了，这妖精忘了关门了。”珉豪指着大开的洞口道。  
金基范赶忙想去补救奈何泰民比他更快，他飞快进入到基范的洞穴最深处。只是并没有见到想象中被绑在一起的孩子们。  
洞穴中，就只有一张石床，上面放着的，是一具孩童的尸体。  
那尸体的头颅旁，还放着一小束野花。

这是…金二狗？  
“不要碰他！”基范疯了般冲进来，抱住那小小的尸体一副谁也不能靠近的样子，眼泪哗啦啦地流淌。  
“这到底是怎么回事？基范你和我说清楚，我一定会尽全力帮你的。”  
“不可能！你会帮我？你只想把那些孩子带回去！李泰民你不会得逞的，”又看到他身后才赶来的珉豪，“还有这个死算命的！你们都不会得逞的，过了今晚，这些孩子们的灵气就会被我所用，金二狗就能活回来了！”  
余下二人都被他的一番话惊吓到了。难道说，他抓了那么多孩子来，就是为了让金二狗复活？  
“基范你怎么这么傻，天下根本就没有起死回生的办法。”泰民看着他，一脸的同情。  
“你胡说！这是仙人告诉我的，只要我集齐十八个孩童的生灵，就可以让他死而复生。”  
“你怕是被什么歪门邪道的仙人欺骗了。你想，二狗的尸身早已开始腐烂了，就算真的活过来，还能是人吗？到时候，他不但不会感激你，喜欢你，还会怨恨你把他变成了人不人鬼不鬼的恶魔，这不会是你希望看到的吧。”  
“怎么会这样？不是这样的…”基范跌坐在地上，“是我害了他…我原本只是单纯地喜欢这个孩子，千不该万不该我不该出现在他面前啊，谁知道他竟会独自跑来山里找我，好好的孩子，怎么就叫那未开灵识的畜生活活咬死了…”  
“所以那头咬死二狗的野兽，是被你杀死的？”  
“当然，我恨不得抽它的筋扒它的皮。”  
泰民走到基范身边，把他扶起来，“基范你也别太伤心了，与其做些徒劳还有损阴德的事情，你不如安心等待二狗投胎转世，等他长大成人了再去与他相遇不好吗？我们做妖的空有几百几千年漫长无味的寿命，不就是用来等待一个属于自己的人吗？”接着又看着珉豪的方向小声说道，“你看那个算命先生，他算卦很灵的，赶明让他帮你算算二狗会托生在哪户人家，我跟他说说，不收你钱。”  
基范信以为真，“谢谢你，泰民。那，你把那些孩子带走，还给他们的家人吧。”  
“好，这才是好狐狸。”泰民摸了摸他的尾巴。  
基范一抬手，旁边的一道暗门打开，失踪的孩子们都在隐藏的洞穴中正活蹦乱跳呢。看样子基范给他们留下不少好吃好玩的。珉豪跟他们说要带他们回家时，三秃子都扯着他的手不愿意走。

村里的事总算是告一段落了。  
珉豪成了村里的英雄，村民们纷纷夸奖他神通广大，说日后肯定会多多照顾他的生意。  
珉豪默默摸了两把额上冒出的冷汗。  
为他开的庆功酒席一直开了三天三夜，终于今天村里最能喝的一个人也被他灌倒之后，珉豪才有机会去找他的小仙子。  
他的话还没有说呢。

于是小仙子就坐在小亭子里，一边看月亮，一边欣赏算命先生的舞姿。  
“啪啪啪啪…”算命先生一曲舞毕，小仙子兴奋地拍着手，反正他觉得挺好看的。  
“献丑献丑…”珉豪作揖作个不停。  
“你到底要不要坐到我旁边来？”  
“哎呀别急嘛，要的要的。”屁颠屁颠。  
于是俩人一起坐在亭子里看月亮。

“其实你是我对着我家先祖的排位磕头磕出来的。”  
“那这么说，那位叫我在山中等待的神仙，就是你家先祖了？”  
“可能是，那这么说来，他都成了神仙了？”  
“嗯，应该吧。可是他干嘛偏偏找我呢？”  
“也许他们以为我想讨媳妇了呢？你长得这么好看。”  
“啊，怎么会这样…我我还没有嫁人的打算啊…”  
“没有么，可你还记不记得自己那日对狐狸精说的，你们做妖的等了几千年，只为了等一个属于自己的人，这是不是你说的？”  
“是，可我还没有真的打算开始等那个人。”  
“你不用等了，那个人已经到了。”  
“……那那我也要好好想一想，这个人对不对。”  
“好，你慢慢想。”  
“我我会的。”  
“嗯…所以，我可以喜欢你吗？”  
“…嗯。”

“我还有事情一直想问你没有问出口呢。”  
“嗯你现在问吧。”  
“为什么求你帮忙算卦一定得跟你上床呢？”  
“这有什么为什么，规矩…就，是这样的…”  
“那么还有谁向你求助过？”  
“没没有，只有你一个。”  
“规矩是谁定下的？”  
“我自己定下的…”  
“什么时候？”  
“见到你…之后…”  
“所以还不承认喜欢我？”  
“就就不…”  
“你个小坏蛋，我开始真的以为做了之后你的法力会变强一点！”  
“虽然不…是那样，…但但是我心情会变好啊，法力会更容易发发挥出来是真的。”  
“那宝宝是怎么来的？”  
“你也是，太笨…什么都算不到…老老是找我…来太多次所以…”  
“你又说我笨。真的这么神奇吗？”  
“你也别不相信，毕竟我不是人类，我我本事可大着了…”

这天晚上，算命先生再一次睡在了小仙子的床上。  
他俩挤在一个被窝里，算命先生把小仙子搂在怀里。

“算命先生，你今天要算什么？”  
“你帮我算算，我们会不会在一起。”

（完）

番外

六年后。

一  
村子里，珉豪依然支着他那个算命摊子。他桌面上散落着一堆卜卦占星的器具，身旁站着一面容清秀的白衣小童。  
摊子前排着长长的队伍，排队的人都一口一个“崔半仙儿”“崔半仙儿”地叫着。  
那小童看着自家阿爹坐在那儿，表面上气定神闲装神弄鬼的，实际上暗地里抓耳挠腮的样子，无奈地连连叹气。

二  
泰民正在家沏茶呢，就听外面有孩童的细语声。果不其然一会儿两个看起来差不了多少的小儿便推门进了来。  
“爹爹！”一小儿进门就欢快地喊了一句。  
“…伯母好。”另一个倒是十分的拘束有礼。  
泰民顿时有些脸色发青，强笑道，“钟铉也来了啊，那个…下次能不能换个称呼啊。”  
“我娘说了，去见桂儿的娘亲要讲礼貌。”那叫钟铉的孩子像个小先生一样一板一眼地说道。  
“是吗？你要不要去找基范玩啊？”说罢泰民一挥手，直接把钟铉送去了狐狸洞。  
“桂儿跟你说了多少次了，不要老是带钟铉那孩子到山里来。他可是那狐狸的宝贝疙瘩，要是出了什么闪失，狐狸还不得一口吃了你。”  
“我知道了爹爹。”乖巧地坐到他身边。  
“你不在你阿爹身边好好跟他学算命，怎么自己跑回来了。”  
“别提了，阿阿爹他，又不会算了。我实在看不下去，才偷着跑回来。”  
“哦，是吗？”泰民的嘴角不易察觉地微微上扬。  
“嗯，有的时候我都知道该怎么说了，可是阿爹还不知道。我也不知道怎么告诉他，把我给急的。”  
“我们桂儿多么聪明，早晚学会了好好教教你那笨阿爹。”  
“那是，谁让我是爹爹的孩子嘛。”  
“对了，你阿爹不会算命的事情，不许跟外人说，连钟铉也不可以，知道吗？”

N年后，由于一家人都不会变老在外人看来实在太过诡异，算命先生举家离开了小山村，来到了大京城。

三  
皇宫内。  
“国师国师你来得正好！”小皇帝一身明晃晃的龙袍，手里摆弄着刚刚进贡的稀奇玩意。  
只见那年轻的国师身着白色长袍，拖地三尺余长，倍显圣洁。身后跟着一位中年人则是一身黑袍，看起来倒是有些仙风道骨的感觉。  
“拜见陛下！这位就是家父。”年轻的国师毕恭毕敬。  
“早听闻国师的父亲也是法力高强，人称半仙。来来来，今日朕高兴，伯父想要些什么赏赐？”  
珉豪连忙叩首，“草民不敢要什么赏赐，只希望能在这京城最热闹的街道上支个摊子，继续做我算命的生意。”  
“好好，没问题！朕准了！不光是这样，朕还要号召全京城的百姓去你那里算命，照顾你的生意！”

四  
晚上小皇帝偷偷溜进了国师的寝宫。  
“国师国师，最近蛮夷总想进犯寡人的领土，你帮我夜观星象，算算吉凶可否？”  
“行。”年轻的国师躺在床上，慵懒地应了一句，掀开了自己的被角，“快进来吧。”

五  
京城最热闹的街道上，珉豪的算命摊子前。  
和京城的场面相比，之前村里排队的场景实在是小巫见大巫了。  
毕竟是当今圣上亲自推荐的，来这算命回去还能到皇上那里领奖金，傻子才不干。  
不过这崔半仙好像真的是挺灵验的，一来二去，倒真的有百姓是真心实意来他这里了。  
只见那崔珉豪言语十分顺畅，没有丝毫之前在村子里时的窘迫之感。  
谁也不知道，就在他身前那桌子的下方，一只纤细的手指从桌布之下伸出来，不停地在他的腿上飞快地写着什么。  
天色也晚了，见没什么人来了，珉豪这才收了摊。  
之前一直钻在他桌子下面的人一下子闪到了他身后，一手里拿了个本子，另一手还在拿笔在上面记着什么。仔细一看，上面是密密麻麻的正字。  
“记好了没，”珉豪环上那人的腰，“小仙子？”  
“记好了，你看今天有这么多，”泰民把本子展开给他看，“真想不通，我为什么要跟你来这里做这档子事情呢？”  
“你说呢？”珉豪坏坏地笑了，“天不早了，回家吧，今晚可有的忙了。”  
“好，”笑得甜甜，“算命先生？”  
“嗯？”  
“你背我回去。”  
“好。”  
珉豪低下身子，泰民轻轻地骑上去，乖巧地抱住了他的脖子。  
“抓牢呦，在桌子下面待了一天，一定很累吧。”  
“唔，只有一点…”  
“那就在我背上好好休息吧。”  
没有回应，该不会已经睡着了吧。  
华灯初上，街上没有几个人，珉豪走得很慢。  
两个人，此时被那人家门前的灯笼拉长的，是已经合到一起的。  
一个影子，很长很长。

番外完


End file.
